Darkness in the palm of ones hand
by darkangledragonlover
Summary: watch out world, Harry potter has been betrayed to many times. And his pissed! Slash. Implied Mpreg, Look inside for more warnings Rated R.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Darkness in the palm of ones hand

Summary: watch out world, Harry potter has been betrayed to many times. And his pissed! Slash. Implied Mpreg, Look inside for more warnings Rated R.

Warnings: Mpreg is implied; Slash in later chapters (male/male) pairings if ya don't know what that means, swearing, violence in later chapters, mention of rape in later chapters, Evil! Slytherin! Harry! Whatever I and my co-author who is Darkangle2393 come up with (she is awesome)!

Pairings: hmmm I don't know if I'm ganna tell you laughs evilly you just have to read it! Hp?

Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!

A/N: I would like to say thank you profusely to Darkangle2393 for your help with this story (grins) ya da best!

Chapter one: Betrayal

Flashback before Harry Potter's first year

'Ah, Remus please have a seat.' Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he motioned for Remus to take a seat facing him. Remus spared a look of thanks to the old man and took the offered seat.

'Headmaster, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?'

'My boy would you like a cup of tea or a lemon drop before we get started.'

Remus declined the offer.

'Ah, lemon drops my favourite muggle lolly, oh this one seems stuck.' Dumbledore fiddled with two drops that where stuck together, once he got them undone he popped one into his mouth. A look of pure bliss crossed his face as he sucked on the sour muggle lolly. Remus sighed.

'Sir could you please get to the point I'm kinda in a hurry'.

'Just a second my boy, there are more people to come.'

Remus looked at Dumbledore oddly and shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into his chair.

The fire place was crackling softly, and all of a sudden it turned a fierce green and Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Percy, and Ron stumbled out of the grate.

'Ah, come; come take a seat the lot of you.' Dumbledore said merrily.

'Where is Charley, bill and the twins?' Asked Remus smiling at the present Weasley's antics.

Molly answered him gently. 'Oh hello Remus dear, how are you….with everything, they are over on a holiday over with Charley in Egypt.'

Suddenly, the door open with a bang making everyone except Dumbledore jump, Professor Snape glided in, scowling at everyone. He moved over to the back and leaned onto the wall. Followed by a very happy looking Minerva.

"Now, that everyone is here, let's start, well what are you waiting for sit down sit down." Dumbledore exclaims as he sits on a chair.

After everyone one was seated, an eleven year old Ron decides to speak up, " Sir, why are me and Ginny here?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled like star's looking from Ginny to Ron and answered. "I need you to do something for me."

Arthur smiles and looks at his children and asked, "You need my children to do something for you."

Dumbledore looked at everyone in the room and responded. "Yes...well. I'll start from the beginning."

Dumbledore looked sorrowfull losing his twinkle in his eyes and said hollowly. "Harry Potter…. as you all know is the boy who lived he is powerful…. very powerful if he is not watched properly he WILL turn evil, worse then Voldermort was in his prime," He paused and looked at each one of them in the eyes and continued, "That is why all of you are here," he sighs, "I need you help so Harry won't turn dark." Gasps went around the room.

Ron and Ginny looked at one another and seemed to come to a silent agreement, they turned back and looked at Dumbledore and said together. "What do we have to do?"

Dumbledore smirked to himself, _prefect! Once he gets rid of Tom I can kill him. _He thought to himself. Looking down through his half moon spectacles he answered them. "You have to act like you're his friends," he paused and looked at the youngest Weasley male, "Mr Weasley you need to go and sit with him in the train on September 1st, tell him that all Slytherin's are evil and Ginny," he looked over at Ginny, "When you come to Hogwarts I want you to be shy and flirt with him, ask for autographs the both of you, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Both the youngest Weasley's exclaimed.

Molly beamed proudly at both her children.

Remus who had been standing next to Snape was furious he was practically shaking if one where to look close enough. Albus was trying to manipulate his little cub and the wolf inside was pissed. _No one misses with my cub, without going through me first! _ Remus snarled to himself.

He looked over at Snape and saw the exact same anger and knew that he felt the same way. Dumbledore was oblivious to their anger and continued giving out his orders.

End of flashback Back to present end of Harry's fifth year

Harry and Lupin step out of the pensive. Remus looked over at Harry with sadness in his amber eyes. "Do you believe me now." He said softly. Harry's eyes where almost black with anger, he nodded sharply once and starts to pace.

"I can't believe them. They were supposed to be my friends!" He snarls, he turns and looks at Remus, his eyes clouding over slightly. "Is Fred and George in on this, what about Charlie and Bill?

Remus sighs, his voice gentle and understanding. "No their not Harry, Dumbledore doesn't trust them." Harry breathes out heavily. "What I don't get is why Snape was angry, he _hates _me!" he exclaimed.

Lupin eye's widened and cleared his throat to get Harry attention, once he got it he spoke. "Harry maybe you should sit down." Harry looked at lupin terrified. "I have a feelin I'm not ganna like this." Lupins beautiful amber eyes where sad. "Cub, you have to let me explain this so don't get angry you need to hear the whole story." He said sternly.

"Moony you're starting you freak me out." Harry said shaking slightly as though he was cold. Remus looked down at his hands breathing in deeply and then looked up at Harry. "Harry," he paused, "Lillian Evans wasn't your mother."

"WHATT!" Harry shouted and jumped out of his seat to start pacing again.

"Harry sit _down_, and let me explain." Remus said firmly. Harry sits down, breathing heavily. "Cub… you don't have a mother…." Moony said gently, Harry looked about ready to faint.

"James had you; in the wizarding world male wizards can get pregnant so James is what they call the 'carrier'; however your other Dad…well he is still alive." Harry gulped and whispers softly. "And who is he?" "You know him." Remus said delicately.

Harry was getting impatient his eyes flashed black and then flicked back to normal. "GOD DAMN IT JUST TELL ME REMUS!" Remus swallowed hard. "You aren't ganna like it."

"JUST SAY IT FOR SHIT SHAKE!" Harry yells. Remus looks out of the open window a faint smile graces his lips for a second as though he was remembering about a happy memory but then it's gone and he turns back to Harry. "It's Severus Snape, cub." Harry's eyes widen in shock, his face going deathly white.

"Wha...How...When..." he faints and slips into blissful darkness.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 Oh my Snape has feelings, and

Title: Darkness in the palm of ones hand

Summary: watch out world, Harry potter has been betrayed to many times. And his pissed! Slash. Implied Mpreg, Look inside for more warnings Rated R.

Warnings: Mpreg is implied; Slash in later chapters (male/male) pairings if ya don't know what that means, swearing, violence in later chapters, mention of rape in later chapters, Evil! Slytherin! Harry! Whatever I and my co-author who is Darkangle2393 come up with (she is awesome)!

Pairings: hmmm I don't know if I'm ganna tell you laughs evilly you just have to read it! Hp?

Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!

A/N: I would like to say thank you profusely to Darkangle2393 for your help with this story (grins) ya da best! AND A BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO J.K YOUR AWESOME MAN!

Chapter two: Oh my Snape has feelings, and Harry's Inheritance

Knocking on Snape's potions lab door, Remus gets a gruff come in, slowly he enters. "What is it?" Snape barks without looking up think it was a student. "Sev you really should look up before your start barking at people," Remus pauses, "You never know who it could be."

"What do you want Lupin?" he says as though he had dirt in his mouth. "I'm busy!"

"Harry knows." Remus says frankly. Snape looks up sharply it was surprising that he didn't get whiplash.

"What did you just say?" Snape growls out, through clenched teeth. A ghost of a smile comes onto Remus face and then it's gone and he looks defiantly back into coal eyes. "I said Harry knows."

Severus looks down at his hands, his greasy hair falling into his face "How?" He says thickly, trying to get the lump that had formed in his throat down.

Remus leans back into his chair. "I told him." Snape looks furious at Lupin and slams his palms onto his desk. "WHY?"

Leaning forward in his chair so that he was nose to nose with Snape, Remus growls out. "He _had _ to know, he is going to be turn 16 in _four hours _ Snape and he is going to be so confused as to why his body has changed if I had not have told him."

Snape sighs heavily and sits back into his chair. "What do you want me to do about it?" he sounds as though he was crying. Remus's eyes go gentle. "Come and see _him_, he is at head quarters, but he won't be there for long because he is going to the Dursleys. Its your last chance to talk to him for at least another 3 weeks."

A tear falls down Snape's cheek but he was trying to cover them up, so that he wouldn't show weakness in front of Lupin. "I don't know what to say to him, he hates me." He says hoarsely as the lump in the back in his throat gets bigger. Remus leaves quietly giving the broken man sometime to cry.

Remus stared down at Harry from a window in Grimmauld place, he was worried. Worried that if he didn't get Harry away from Dumbledore soon everything would be ruined, Remus knew how much of a manipulative bastard Dumbledore was and he could just imagine what Dumblelick would do after Harry killed Voldermort.

He sighs to himself, _he is going to be powerful when he turns 16 and what that's only in 3 hrs, _he shakes his head, "give me strength," he pauses and sighs heavily, "for im going to need it." Remus looks back at Harry sadly once more, he turns and leaves.

While staring up at the stars and thinking about his birthday and what was to come, Harry falls asleep. In the distance a clock stroke 12. He was jolted awake as he felt a burning sensation all over his body. He was practically on fire.

His back arched in impossible ways, screams erupted from his lips he was covered in white, black, and green light.

Staring out from a window, Snape watched as his son came into his inheritance. "You should be down there Snape" a voice says from behind him.

Whirling around to face the intruder Snape came face to face with Remus. "Lupin." He spat.

Remus looked out the window again looking at Harry and a tear cascaded its way down his cheek. "You should be down there Snape." He whispered again.

Snape for such a man who could mask his emotion wasn't doing were well when it came to his son in these kinds of situations. He turned away from Lupin, and raised his left hand to the glass window. When he spoke again his voice cracked and you could here that he was in emotional pain. "I can't Lupin, he has the barrier around him see the light its green, black and white, Gods I would but I couldn't get to him if I tried."

Another howl of pain left Harry's mouth and then everything went quiet. The light blinked out and Harry fell to a crumbled mess on the floor bellow. Snape saw this and bolted out the door closely followed by Remus.

Once outside, Snape carefully walked over to Harry and pick him up gently. Harry whimpered in the back of his throat his eyes flickered open to see Snapes face and then they closed. Harry snuggled into Snape more, to say the least Snape was frozen to the spot, he quickly came out of it when he heard Harry whimper again. With that he apparate them out and back to Snape's Manor with a soft pop.

A/N: WOHOO! SECOND CHAPPIE DONE/dances around the room/

Next chapter: you find out what Harry's body looks like! Harry goes back to the Dursleys. And a whole lot more

REVIEW!


End file.
